


Chosen Family

by MARFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl
Summary: The Queens are left inconsolable after the disappearance of Thea and Roy's twin boys.What will happen when new evidence comes up and they find their children? Will they be able to return to the happen family they once were?
Relationships: Aiden/Cora Hale, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939054) by [Kat4EverFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat4EverFree/pseuds/Kat4EverFree). 



“Goodnight sweetheart.” Thea whispers quietly into her 5 year old son’s hair, attempting to not disturb his twin brother peacefully sleeping next to him.

“Goodnight, momma.” He whispers quietly in return, turning on his side to cuddle his little rabbit plushy and his brother.

Thea smiled quietly to herself as she left the room, carefully closing the door quietly as to not make too much noise. She made her way down the hall to the room she shared with her husband, Roy Harper. She smiled contently as he slept peacefully, he had said goodnight to their twin sons prior in the night. Thea was grateful that for once she had her whole family home for dinner. This was one of the few nights she got to spend with both her husband and kids as Roy is usually helping Oliver protect the town at night. Their lives are a work in progress but never have they been so content. Even when she found out she was pregnant with the twins at only 22 she was content and above all happy. She finally has at least a semi-stable life and a happy family with no secrets.

Too bad good things never last forever for the Queen family, their eternal curse.

One would think things like this would stop happening to the family. That the threat of the Green Arrow and the amount of security the Queens have would stop them from doing something like this. But it didn’t and in the morning when they went to wake the boys, they found their beds empty. They were nowhere to be found in the house or grounds. They could not even be found after Team Arrow and the police tear through the city, searching for the missing boys. Nothing, not a single trace.

In that moment, at the young age of 27 Thea became a mere shadow of herself. Her world had shattered before her tired, weary eyes. Roy became angrier, more rash in his decision. He drowned himself further into his work as a member of Team Arrow.

Sadly, no matter how hard they tried, they never found their sons.

* * *

12 years passed and Thea still prayed for her sons to be okay. For her to be able to find them again. She knew it was best to try to move on. That the chance of her sons being alive were slim to none. But, how could she? Accepting and moving on meant she had to accept never seeing her children again. Accept they are more than likely dead. She couldn’t.

She and Roy were still together, holding strong. They couldn’t help but rely on each other. To tether each other and stay strong together. They often fought but they understood each other and relied on each other and always apologized in the end. The hole in their hearts left by their sons’ disappearance will always be there, but at least they had each other.

They, however, were not the only ones affected. The team never stopped looking for the boys. Felicity continued scanning news and security cameras almost daily. Oliver was out most nights, even if there was no crime committed. He held onto the thought of his nephews being out there, they just had to be. Diggle tried to comfort everyone, being a parent himself he could even fathom losing his son. Even so, he was the least optimistic about finding the boys. They have been gone too long for him to continue being hopeful.

The team had never recovered from losing the boys and never will.

That is, until Felicity got a ding on her computer.


	2. Chapter 1

The message had read: This may be of importance to you.

There was no name or any indication of who the person who sent this could possibly be. There was a video link tied to the message.

Before opening the link, Felicity had called the team into the base. She had a strong idea of what this could be about, but she did not want to get her hopes up.

When the team arrived, they gathered around the screen, curious as to what needed their attention at 2 in the morning. The link sent them to a news clip, the headline reading “Beacon Hills Aftermath”. They clicked the video, waiting in bated breath for what this could be about.

_“After a series of gruesome attacks in Beacon Hills it seems that the small town has finally gone back to normal. However, the person behind the attacks at the hospital, police station, and school has yet to be found. We spoke to some of the students to get their opinion on the matter.”_

The screen shifted to show a young man. The young man had bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a sharp jaw. His sharp eyes and deep scowl at the reporter made him seem less then inviting. That is not what the group cared about, however. This boy seemed to be a duplicate of Roy when he was a teen. The team watched, tears brimming their eyes at the shocking truth of who this young man is.

_“How do you feel about the suspects behind the attack at the sheriff’s station and hospital not found?” The reporter asked, quickly following that question with another before he could answer. “Are you concerned the police and sheriff are not working hard enough to find the culprit?"_

_"No, the person who did that had attacked the station. Why in the hell would they not want to be found?” He asked, his boredom and slight irritation clear to the camera._

_However, the reporter, clearly lacking knowledge in social ques, pressed on. “But if that were true then how has this monster not been found? How could you possibly be so confident when it is clear they have been lazy and slacking to find this monster?”_

_A switch flipped in the boy, his face managing to tighten even further. His jaw clenching and eyes hardening further. He seemed to lean closer, hatred in his eyes. Suddenly, a lanky looking boy appeared in frame, grabbing his arm._

_"Hey buddy! What you doing? We’re gonna be late.”_

_As fast as the second boy came, they both dashed off._

“That has to be him…” Thea was the first to speak, voice soft and straining with disbelief. “That has to be our son!”

There was no doubt in her mind that was her child she just saw. The only thought running through her head that wasn’t shock over finding her son was, if she found one of her children can she find the other?

“Felicity, where is he?” Roy asked quietly, eyes not leaving the screen as he clutched onto his sobbing wife.

Felicity was quick to search and find all the information she could on the boy. “According to his records, his name is Jackson Whitmore. He is seventeen and is a pretty smart kid. He has mostly A’s, and a couple B’s. It claims he was adopted at the age of five, a week after the twins went missing, and there is no information available of who his birth parents could be.”

“That has to be our son!” Thea wailed. “We need to find him!”

Felicity turned around and immediately started typing on her keyboard. “I’m on it. I’m sending the link to detective Lance and we will have to go to the police to get a DNA sample from one of you and Jackson. We can leave tomorrow after giving DNA samples and packing.”

As soon as they sent the information to the detective, who they knew was still at the station, they rushed over there. However, they got lucky as they already had DNA samples of Roy and Jackson after one of the recent attacks in Beacon Hills. Two days later, it was confirmed.

They found their son Jackson Queen. They quickly left for Beacon Hills in the next hour.

Now, could the find Tommy?

* * *

**Beacon Hills**

It was a bright and sunny day, a field full of sweaty guys, running back and forth with sticks in their hands. Until the couch blows his whistle, the shrieking blaring throughout the field.

“Jackson! You are needed at the front office! Take your stuff with you!”

Jackson, confusion spread throughout his face, left for the locker room. He was quick to change, grab his stuff and leave for the office. To his surprise, the sheriff was there, as well as Deputy Perish. He was immediately shuffled into the police car. The ride was long and silent, aside from Jackson’s pestering questions.

However, it was not until they got to the station did Jackson actually get pissed.

He saw two deputies drag his parents into the cells, hands cuffed behind their backs, and shoved into a cell.

“What the hell is this?! On what grounds are you arresting them?!” Jackson yelled.

“Son, I suggest you go and sit in my office. We have a lot to discuss.” The sheriff was unwavering in his stance, but the concern and emotion bled through his eyes.

Maybe that is why Jackson silently shuffled into the room and took his seat.

“Now, please explain to me what is going on.”

“Have you ever heard of the Queen family? They live in Starling City.”

“I don’t know much about them, but I have heard about them. What do they have to do with this?”

“Twelve years ago, their two sons Thomas and Jackson Queen were kidnapped from their home and never found. You are their son… Jackson Queen.”

Jackson was stunned to silence. After all these years of thinking he was not good enough for his parents to keep him… he was taken? However, one question prevailed in his mind. One he is not sure he wants the answer to.

“What do… what do they have to do with this?” Jackson, no longer sure if he should call them his parents, asked.

“We have reason to believe they are the ones to kidnap you.”

Jackson had nothing to say. What could he say? Well, there is one idea.

“Can I meet them?”

“They are down the hall. Come on.”

He was led to a small room with six other people in the room. One man that toward other them all, neat buzz cut and bulging muscles with some noticeable scars on his forearms and very calculating eyes. One arm was around a petite blonde who looked as though she was brimming with joy, tears in her eyes. Then, there was a rather older looking man. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face and not the Derek type scowl, the overprotective father who just found out his daughter is pregnant at sixteen scowl. Then, a dark skinned man who stood like a bodyguard and was noticeably calm even though he seemed to keep scanning the room.

Finally, his parents. His mom was a small and petite woman with brown hair cut in a bob cut and high, prominent, cheekbones. His father couldn’t be described as anything but an older version of himself. They both clearly wanted to reach out to him, clutching their hands, and tears in their eyes.

“Mom…? Dad…?” That seemed to be all the couple needed as they rushed forward to embrace their son. The rest of the Queen followed, embracing their family. Grateful to finally find a missing piece of their family.

Never wanting to let go again.

* * *

The Whitmores stayed tight lipped. Refusing to give any information to help. They demanded a lawyer, saying they had no right to hold them here. Even after they were told who Jackson’s parents were, they showed no emotion.

However, tired, and sick of their silence, Jackson asked to speak to them alone. The group eventually agreed after a long debate. They said he can as long as the couple is restrained, and the group constantly monitored from the cameras.

No one said anything for a long time after Jackson took his seat in front of the Whitmore couple. Not until Mrs. Whitmore broke the silence. “Son…”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your son.”

“Yes, you are.” Mr. Whitmore had insisted.

“I am not. I am Thea and Roy Queen’s son.”

“Maybe biologically but we are the ones who raised you. They gave you up.” The man tried to manipulate.

“No, I was kidnapped. By you. You stole me from my family.”

“No, we did not.” Jackson could hear the skip in her heartbeat. The lie very evident.

“Don’t lie to me. I don’t want you to tell me anything except where my brother is.”

“We know nothing about him.” Another skip.

“Stop lying to me. You know something about him. Now. Tell. Me.”

“We cannot tell you what we do not know.” Yet another skip.

Jackson was tired. Above all he was tired and pissed off. “Confess to the kidnapping and tell me about my brother. Now.” He was lucky to face away from the camera as his eye’s pupils turn to slits and his irises become a yellowish green.

This works and the two attempt to rush away from him. To no avail as they struggled against the cuffs. “We did it okay! We took you and left him with some people that we did not know! We don’t know anything else we promise! All we know is that he came to Beacon Hills within the last few years!”

There was no skip. With that, he walked off and out of the room. “Guess that is all you need to get started?”

With a nod the Sheriff and Detective Lance quickly leave to his office. The group remaining stand in awkward silence. No one knew how to move on and start building a relationship. It has been twelve years and they know nothing about their son.

“So, we have a hotel for the night.” Thea begins, wishing she was not so awkward around her own son. “Would you like to crash with us? It’s okay if you don’t… I just…” Before she can finish, she is pulled tightly into a hug.

“I’d love to mom.” Tears gathering into her eye as she returns the hug. “However,” He begins as he pulls away, “I have to do something first.”

“Okay.” Surprisingly, it is Oliver, who he found out is his uncle, who speaks. “Would you like for us to give you a ride?”

In that moment he realizes he does not have his car with him. “That would be great, actually.”

By now it is 5pm and it was after school and the pack should be out of school. No one had lacrosse practice after school today.

He sent a quick text to the pack: _Loft. Now. Also, I will have guests with me so don’t wolf out._

The drive to the loft was filled with awkward silence. The air tense around them as everyone tries to figure out how to talk to one another. When they get here Jackson is quick to ask if they would like to come with him. He may be a jackass sometimes, but he is not an idiot. This is the first time in twelve years they have seen their son. Jackson knows it will not be easy for them to be out of their sight.

“Sure, if that is okay at least.” Thea speaks carefully.

Jackson merely smiles at his mom and guides them up to Derek’s loft. The loft has been completely redone. It is big enough to house the pack now but still small enough to feel cozy and so they are acutely aware of each other’s presence. When Jackson walks into the loft he smiles at the sight of his pack. Each of them clearly anxious for him to explain why they are all here. As well as who the people behind him are.

Jackson looks around at his pack to make sure everyone is here. He sees Cora and Isaac by the stairs. Erica and Boyd in front of the window. Ethan stands close to the door, clearly anticipating Jackson’s arrival. Aiden in one of the chairs across from Danny. Finally, Lydia and Derek curled up into each other on the couch.

There were two people mysteriously absent.

“Where are Allison and Stiles?”

Then, the door opens again. Classic Argent fashion. “Here we are! Sorry, pops once again lectured us on safety.” He chuckled, plopping between Derek and Lydia, who had made room for him. Allison moved to give Isaac a kiss on the cheek.

“Can you blame him?” Lydia asked, amused smile on her face as she kissed Stile’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway Jackjack! What brings us here? Y’know, the three of us had a date night.” Stiles spoke, though Jackson knew he was kidding. The three were more than willing to push off dates to help out their pack.

The nickname seemed to make the Queen family flinch, not going unnoticed by the pack.

“Um…” Jackson began, not knowing how to approach the topic. “As I’m sure you have heard Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore have been arrested. I’m also sure that you noticed the family resemblance to the people behind me… This is my birth family.” The pack seemed to stop breathing, though they figure that this is where the conversation was going, it was still a surprise to hear it. “Apparently,” Jackson continued, “my adoption was not exactly legal. They kidnapped me from my parents at five years old, along with my twin brother.” Jackson took in a deep breath, tears gathering in his eyes. By now Ethan was at his side, arm around Jackson’s waist. “We don’t know where he is. Just that he is in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles seemed to tense. Thoughts raising in his head. The pack could hear his spike in heartbeat. The pack knew of his childhood, so it didn’t exactly worry them. “We will do anything you need to help you.” He fidgeted next to Derek and Lydia who held him protectively.

“The police are going through the records to try to find Tommy.” Oliver spoke.

That name seemed to spike Stile’s anxiety further. “Derek, Lydia… can you come with me for a second?”

While the pack didn’t think anything weird of it, this caused the Queens to look at him oddly. Although, seeing that Jackson was not too surprised, they pushed this off.

The trio goes upstairs to Derek’s room, although everyone knows it is all the trio’s room. Thankfully, it was soundproof.

Lydia was the first to speak. “Do you think that is them?” The genius she is clearly was able to work out the thoughts in his mind.

“Maybe… I don’t know. It could be. Something about them seems so familiar.” Stiles hesitated. “If it is… then do we want Jackson going with them?” The name _Tommy_ swirled in his mind. He feels like it should mean something to him.

“We still don’t know if that was your parents who did that. Jackson said they were stolen at five years old. You were not found till seven. So, it is likely that they did not hurt you.”

Stiles nodded numbly. He did not want to get his hopes up. Also, he loves his dad and sister. Would it be betraying them if he wanted to find his birth parents?

“Stop that. You are not betraying them Stiles.” Finally, Derek speaks. “Wanting to find out about your past does not mean you are betraying them. Allison always encouraged you to find your birth family, but to be cautious. Your dad has vowed to be by your side the whole time. You are not hurting them.”

“But what are the chances?” Stiles questioned, tears in his eyes. “What is the possibility of Jackson and I being siblings who happened to reunite after nine or ten years without knowing it? The likelihood my birth parents just show up? Our lives are never that simple. By now he was clutching his bunny to his chest. He’s had it since he woke up and found by the Argents on the side of the road. The bunny was simple and soft. It was small with a little blue bow and big floppy ears. On the right foot was stitched J.Q. and on the other was stitched T.Q.

“If I… if I bring up the possibility of me being Tommy. Will you help me?” Stiles took in a shaky breath, tears in his eyes. “I’m scared of getting their hopes up.” The _Or mine_ went unsaid.

“Of course.” The two spoke at the same time, smiling at the boy.

The three of them walk down the stairs, a clear unit to the pack that something important just happened. The Queens were talking silently to each other. Clearly unaware that would be useless in a room of werewolves. Stiles was still holding the bunny tightly to his chest. The pack clearly knew the significance, so no one poked fun at him. Roy Queen is the one to say something about it.

“Where did you get that?” He asked silently. His eyes seemed pleading as he looked at Stiles.

“I’ve had it for as long as I remember.”

By now everyone was watching the pair. The pack seeming to slowly put the pieces together.

“On the feet.” Thea speaks. “Does it have a pair of initials?”

“J.Q. and… T.Q.”

Thea’s eyes stare into him. It could not be this easy. Nothing was ever easy for the Queens. “Were… were you adopted Stiles?”

Stiles looks to his older sister for help, he did not trust himself to speak.

“My family and I found him on the side of the road near L.A… he was seven when we found him.”

“Before that?” Felicity asked.

“Um…” Stiles was clearly uncomfortable with the topic, so his goddess of a girlfriend stepped forward for him while Derek held Stiles tight for support.

However, she held his hand. They developed this habit that if one of them were speaking up for the other(s). That way if the person says too much, the other(s) will squeeze their hand to tell them to stop. “His life before the age of seven is unclear. When he was found on the side of the road, he had no memories. He occasionally has flashbacks but more often than not they are unpleasant. When the Argents found him, they took him to the hospital as he had a gash in his head. At the hospital he was told the amnesia should only be temporary, that not seeming to be the complete case, and he had clear signs of abuse. So, we do not know much about his life before then.” Lydia moved back to Stile’s side, who was shaking by now.

Just then, Thea’s phone range. It was Detective Lance. When she answered, she put it on speaker. “So, we have searched through the list of possible boys who could be Tommy. We have one suspect. Stiles Argent.” Well, just further cementing that theory.

“We are actually with him right now.” Diggle explained. “He is a friend of Jackson’s.”

“Well, he is the only one who fits the description and circumstance the closest to Tommy’s disappearance. We do plan on questioning Chris and Allison Argent, but they are not suspected of kidnapping him as of now, considering the events of his adoption.”

“Do you…” Thea begins before she hesitates. “Um… would you mind maybe getting a blood test... to see if you are Tommy?”

He only nods, not trusting his voice.

When the detective got the answer confirmed he was quick to set up an appointment in an hour to get a DNA test.

The room fell to silence. How do you continue a conversation after that? There was no sound in the room, only the throuple moving back to the couch and the pack taking noticeably stands closer to them. Including Jackson.

If you told Jackson a year ago that he and Stiles would become friends and would begin to rely on each other, he would have laughed at you. If you had told him they were siblings… he would have told you that you should be in Eichen House. Now, Jackson didn’t mind the idea. The two of them still constantly bickered and got under each other’s skin but now they grew close and trusted each other. They built a strong friendship over the past year or so. Now, Jackson couldn’t imagine Stiles not being a member of the pack. He, like everyone else, trusted, and protected Stiles with their lives. Although they knew he could still hold his own and did not need to be coddled.

“Ally.” Stiles suddenly called to his sister. “Can you call pops? Fill him in, and ask him to come with us?”

She only nodded, stepping out of the room to call their dad. The pack and Queens were noticeably tense around each other. Jackson was towards the middle of both groups. He doesn’t know how to recreate a relationship with his parents. He didn’t know how to actively be apart of both the pack and the Queen family. However, he knows that no matter what he refuses to leave his pack behind. Even for his birth family.

Thank god for the goddess of this earth. Lydia Martin.

“So, I suppose we should do introductions.” She stood, staying close to her boyfriends, and holding Stile’s hand. “So, you have obviously gotten know our resident pouty pretty boy Jackson. The man standing next to him is his boyfriend, Ethan. They are attached at the hip and ridiculously cute when Jackson allows himself to show affection.” Lydia smiles at Jackson as she speaks, getting a reaction of said boy sticking out his tongue, everyone chuckling at the obvious good nature between the two. “Jackson’s best friend, Danny, is right there.” Pointing at the boy standing in front of the window. “He is the resident tech nerd. Anything you need he can do on computers.” This seemed to peak Felicity’s interest.

“Then, we have Allison, my best friend, and Stile’s sister. She is very protective of Stiles, so fair warning. She is a genius with a bow.” This gets a chuckle out of the Queens, the pack brushing it off. She points at the curly blonde next to Allison. “That is Isaac, her boyfriend. He is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Next is Aiden. He is Ethan’s twin and he is kind of quiet and standoff-ish until you get close to him.” Then, she points at the straight haired brunette next to Aiden. “That is Cora. Our resident lone wolf. She is standoff-ish as well. Like Aiden, once you break the barrier and she trusts you, she can be very sweet.” This gets an eyeroll from the girl. If you don’t know her, she seems more annoyed then anything, but if you know her it is more of an endearing gesture.

“Then, our resident bad girl, Erica. She may seem like a major troublemaker, but she is just a giant nerd.” This gets a pillow thrown at Lydia, which he gracefully dodges. Then, Lydia shifts to the boy next to her. “Now, this handsome and quiet man is Boyd. He is always quiet, doesn’t speak very much. However, he is a sweetheart.”

Finally, she sits back down next to her boyfriends. “My name is Lydia Martin, and these are my boyfriends. You have met Stiles, resident detective and nerd.” This earns her a chuckle from the boy and he squeezes her hand. Not to get her to stop, he squeezes her hand out of affection. “Then, our boyfriend Derek. Cora’s older brother and he is also very protective and quiet. Used to be the lone wolf of the group but we managed to get him to open up to us and now he is the group ‘dad’.”

“She says they got him to open up, but in reality, Stiles bugged him until he gave up and accepted his fate.” Jackson chuckles.

At this Stiles squawked, throwing a couch pillow at Jackson, Stiles noticeably in a better mood. “He’s not wrong.” Derek chuckled next to Stiles.

“Well, excuse you sir. How dare you betray me.” He fake cries. “My pestering is cute, and you know it.”

“Mhm, sure,” Derek and Lydia stare at him with smiles. They really do love this little dork.

“Do you mind me asking, how old is Derek?” Oliver is the one to ask the impending question. Derek noticeably tenses.

“Twenty-one.”

“And you are dating a couple of seventeen year old’s?” Diggle asked, judgment breaking through his voice.

“Nope, we are not doing this.” Lydia speaks again, normally it would be Stiles to speak up on this topic. However, the question seemed to regress Stiles back to his nervous and scared state. “We started dating a week after Stiles turned seventeen. It was Stiles and I who approached the topic and it took weeks of talking and discussing to get to the place we are.

“Our parents know of our relationship and are both supportive and reasonably protective and hesitant of it. He refused to get into a relationship with us until our parents said it was okay. My mom pulled him into another room to talk, I don’t even know what she said. However, when they finished, she gave her permission under certain conditions. Which Derek has followed to a T. Mr. Argent did the same and is more protective of Stiles than my mom is of me. Even he gave his permission, with his own rules that Derek always follows.

“Stiles and I are the ones who broke through Derek’s shell and finally the three of us are in a good place. You will not judge our relationship; you do not know our relationship and everything we have been through together. Derek is a good man and has drawn a line to what he is comfortable with. Not that it is any of your business, but he has refused to do anything sexual until we are of age and has told us repeatedly to come to him if we have an issue and that he will understand if we ever want to breakup with him. We don’t and we trust him with our lives. So, don’t you dare say anything about a relationship you do not know.”

Jackson is the next to speak up. “The three of them have been through hell and back together. Trust me when I say, Derek is a good man and would never do anything to hurt them.”

From there, they dropped the subject. If there is one thing that is blaringly obvious to the Queens, it is that the group is very protective of each other. Thea can’t help but smile. She is proud her son, possibly sons, found such a great and supportive group of friends.

Then, they make their way to the hospital to get the DNA tests done. They met Chris there and got the tests done. Once they got the DNA samples, they were out of the hospital with the information that they will have the results in two days. By the time they got back to the loft everyone was emotionally drained. Especially the Queens and Stiles. Jackson is getting his name changed to Queen in a few days, so he is now included in the family.

The pack all agreed to have everyone spend the night at Derek’s loft. In times of vulnerability and when they need each other, they gather all the pillows and blankets from each other’s houses and get snacks and take out and just cuddle together for the night.

The only people who are not staying the night are Jackson and Danny. Danny is not really a part of the pack; he is more in the middle ground between the two packs of Beacon Hills and was only there for Jackson. Meanwhile, Jackson wishes to get to know his family. The pack understood but made sure to tell him that they will all have their phones on.

* * *

The next day the group gathers again. They know they will not get the results until tomorrow or the day after, but it would be great for Jackson if the pack and the Queens could get to know each other. So, when they gather it is once again in the loft. The pack had cleaned up everything before the Queen family reached the loft and had been lucky, they thought a head of time and brought their things over to get changed if they didn’t live in the loft or building. Although for certain members of the pack, Stiles and Lydia, didn’t need to bring anything as their stuff was already there.

When they go into the loft again, it is a long stretch of awkward silence. Allison is the one to break the silence. “So, we introduced ourselves. Your turn.”

“Well, I’m Thea Queen” she began, “and this is my husband Roy Queen. My brother Oliver,” she gestured to her brother, “but I call him Ollie. Then, his wife Felicity and our friend Diggle. We also have Detective Lance who came here with us. He is working with the sheriff.”

She kept it brief, she felt uncomfortable and awkward. How is she going to pass that barrier to get to know her son(s) and his friends?

“Well, this is awkward.” Lydia said all of a sudden. She was curled up on the couch next to her boyfriends, Stiles in the middle. “I would really like to get to know you guys for Jackson’s sake and, if the results tell us he is your son, Stiles as well. However, it seems there is an unwavering tension. So, we are going to do this. We are going to play a game of twenty questions. However, each person only has 5 questions they can ask cause there are a lot of people here. Sound like a plan?” Everyone nodded. “I can start. Thea?” She called, getting the woman’s attention. “How did you meet Roy?”

This made the Queens breakout into a small chuckle. “He stole my purse. Then, when we caught him, he had told me a sob story to get me to drop the charges. Only to find out he was bullshiting.”

The story gets chuckles out of the group; Stiles is the one to comment. “Sounds like something Jackjack would do.” This getting an eyeroll and pillow thrown at his head.

Thea smiles as she speaks up, “Stiles, how did you meet Derek and Lydia?” “I met them when I moved here with Allison. The goddess I call my girlfriend immediately snatched up Allison to be her best friend. By proxy she put up with me until she admitted to liking me.” Lydia rolls her eyes at him as she ruffles his hair. “Hey! Hands off the hair! A lot of work goes into this beautiful mane.” He was obviously kidding; the group seems to further relax as the smile and laugh. “I met Derek when an… old friend and I went to the preserve. It belonged to his family and he tried to make it clear we should not be on private property. Little did he know, he sealed his fate in that moment.”

Stiles smiles dreamily at his boyfriend, getting further chuckles from the group. “Okay, so Felicity?” The blonde perks up. “What are 5 things that irritate you?” “Oooh, well I hate spicy food, I hate when Oliver decides to go on his self-sacrificing bullshit and nearly gets himself killed.”

“Sounds like someone we know.” Erica mutters, eyeing Derek.

Felicity chuckles as she continues. “I hate pushy men, hate when people question my intelligence. Above all, I hate most of all when someone tries to hack my computer.”

“It’s true. Last time someone did, they found themselves in debt for at least a week. That was me restraining her.” Oliver chuckled.

“Noted, paws off her computer.”

“Yep.” Felicity smiled as she scanned the group for a victim. “Allison, any embarrassing stories about Stiles?” Immediately Stiles turns to his sister. “Ally no, no, no. Please be an amazing sister and SHUSH.” He begged. Then, he got an idea and smirked. “If you do, I’m telling dad about all about your late night rendezvous with Isaac. You deal with being grounded for a month.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She spoke, deadly serious.

“Oh, I would. Not to mention all the blackmail I could spill to this convenient full room of people. One of which is your sweet boyfriend.”

Ally, resigned, turns to Felicity, who wears a big pout. “Sorry Felicity but lord of blackmail has spoken.”

With a big sigh and eye roll she tries again. “Fine, I’ll go basic. How did you meet Isaac?”

From there the conversations flowed easily as they got to know each other. Everyone smiled and laughed together as they got to know each other. Some were quiet and stoic, like Oliver, Roy, and the Hales. However, everyone was able to crack a smile at least once.

Until they heard banging on the loft door before it was thrown open.

“Derek!” Yelled the voice Stiles dreaded.

“What the hell do you want Scott?” The good mood died as soon as the boy walked in.

In walked a boy with brown hair and slightly crooked jaw and his own small band of friends. One blonde haired and blue eyes boy with a long haired brunette at his side. Then, a dark skinned boy with a seemingly neutral aura, unlike almost everyone else in the group, with a fair skinned brunette at his side. Flanking the boy who seemed to be the leader was a small Asian girl and a tan brunette next to her. Finally, seeming to be the leader’s right hand was a smirking blonde with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I want to know what the hell is going on. You promised if anything concerning happened you would bring it up to us.”

“Well, this doesn’t have anything to do with you. This is our business.”

“Really? Then why in the hell have Jackson’s parents been arrested and who are they?”

“Once again, none of your concern.” Derek spoke, not budging.

“How the hell is it none of my concern?”

“It’s family business.”

“Oh really? Another family member you didn’t manage to get killed?”

At this, Stiles blew. “Don’t you fucking dare Scott McCall! This is none of your goddamn business and the fact you have the audacity to storm in here and demand information is disgusting. Get the hell out right now!” Stiles was fuming as he stared the by down. Any respect he may have had for him has been disintegrated. Although, it has been like this for a long time.

“Wow, you are in it deep, aren’t you? You their little slut? How could you stoop so low? It’s not too late. You can comeback with us. We can fix you.”

Surprising to all it was not Stiles to punch him. It was Jackson. Jackson had enough of this little shit and how he treated Stiles. The power got to Scott’s head and Theo’s whispering in his ear was not helping.

“I suggest you leave. Before the rest of them start throwing punches.” It was Diggle who spoke.

“Who are you to tell me to leave?”

“A bodyguard who can charge you for harassing my client’s family.”

This seemed to get him to back down once they realized there were legal consequences to the situation. The group left, the girl with the deep tan seemed to stray back and send a soft smile to Stiles, who returned in kindness.

“What the hell was that about?” Oliver demanded.

“It’s nothing. Just some jackass who is not too fond of us.” Erica spoke, trying to push aside the situation for the other seething teens.

Oliver had tried to be kind so far and not run background checks on the group for his nephew(s) sake. However, now he is not so sure if that was the best choice. “That seemed like more than lack of fondness.”

“Also, what he said about Derek is not helping his case.” Diggle pointed out, Oliver nodding in agreement. Thea and Roy and Felicity were quiet. Felicity’s kind nature stopping her from taking her husband’s side as it was clear to her the group has been through a lot just by the look on their faces. The married couple also know nothing tends to be what it seems, so it is unlikely that the group are the bad guys here. Including Derek.

Lydia was about to speak before Derek cut her off. “He was referring to when a twenty-eight year old had used to me to get some information to burn my family home to the ground when I was fifteen. Everyone member of my family died except Core, who managed to get out, my uncle who was almost half dead, and my older sister and me. We were at school. Cora had run off and we didn’t know she was alive until a year ago. My other sister and I left for New York while my uncle stayed here, comatose. He healed without us knowing somehow. On one of her visits here to check on him, my uncle quite literally tore my sister in half. I came down to check on her to find her dead. Then, I was forced to kill my uncle in self-defense. There, happy?”

The Queen family was stunned speechless as the group of friends got close to Derek, seeming to reach out to him in different ways. It was Allison who spoke up. “My aunt was the one who killed his family. My parents, Stiles, and I had no clue she did it because we didn’t live here at the time. We found out about two years ago. The same year we moved here. She was killed by Derek’s uncle. The fire had caused him to go insane and try to kill everyone involved in the fire.”

The queen family stunned to silence. They obviously didn’t completely know how bad it was, but they couldn’t tell the family everything. “What… what information did she get out of you?”

“Ollie…” Thea and Felicity chastised harshly.

“Every exist and potential escape in my home so she could block it off.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Thea spoke and Derek could tell she meant it. The Queen family clearly knew what it was like to lose family.

“It’s okay. The people responsible are either locked up or gone and I have a happy family.” He looked down at Lydia and Stiles, kissing their heads as he hugged them close.

“So… the guy who rudely interrupted us was Scott. He used to be my best friend but now he is a dick. Beacon Hills has a terrifying history of brutal murders or attacks. After the last couple or three incidents he essentially became a manipulative bastard cause he helped stop them. We also helped but he didn’t like the way we did things. Then, when I told him I was dating Derek, our friendship was almost non-existent, but I wanted to scrape it together after everything we’ve been through. He threw me on my ass. Told me I was corrupt and that he wanted nothing to do with any of us.”

“Well…” Roy began, “who cares? The guy is a dick. You guys are clearly better off without him.”

The teens smile at that, nodding in agreement. “Well, how about we watch Star Wars or something together?”

The group nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the day comfortably watching the movie they chose.

* * *

The next day they got the results. The two groups had gotten comfortable around each other as they waited. The Queens agreed they wanted to spend some personal time with their son(s) after they got the results, and everyone was fine with that.

The results came in the afternoon, around 3:00. They had been mailed to Derek’s loft upon request of the group. Everyone held their breath as Stiles opened the envelope. Surely it could not be this easy. Surely a witch or something would storm in and tear up the results.

Nothing happened as Stiles opened the results.

By now everyone knew what the results would most likely be. However, there was a difference between being 90% sure and having full conformation.

Chris was in the room as well, standing close his kids as he held his breath in anticipation.

“I’m you son.” Stiles spoke so quietly. “I’m… I’m Thomas Queen.”

Everyone stood deathly still. They knew this would be the answer but how do they react now? Before anyone else could speak or do anything, Thea engulfed her son in a tight hug. Roy was quick to follow.

Stiles was quick to embrace his parents as they cried together. Jackson and the other Queens joined the embrace. Slowly as they recovered, as tears started to dry, everyone gathered themselves. Roy spoke first.

“Thank you, Mr. Argent.” Chris looked taken aback. This was the first time a Queen directly spoke to him besides a stiff greeting or two. “Thank you for taking care of Tommy… of Stiles. And thank you for your support as we waited for the results. I was worried you would try to stop us from finding him or something. Really. Thank you.”

Chris had already expressed how he would support and help Stiles throughout this. That if it were discovered that Stiles was Thomas, he would do what is best for Stiles. Even if that meant giving him up. No matter how much it hurt.

“Of course, he is an amazing kid.” He placed his hand on Stile’s shoulder. “It was an honor to raise such an amazing kid. I couldn’t ask for a better son.”

Stiles sent a watery smile to his pops.

“I hope you know… we have no intention of taking you from Stiles. We do hope he will come live with us… be our son again. However, we’ve seen how happy he is with you all. We just want what is best for him.” Thea explained.

“I…” Stiles began before he cut himself off. “I was wondering if I could hyphenate my last name. To Argent-Queen. If that is okay with you all.” Seeing Stiles so shy was so strange to the pack, as well as Chris.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Roy smiled at his son.

“If… if you don’t mind. Could we have dinner tonight? Just the four of us?” Thea asked. While getting to know the group was nice, she wanted some alone time with her sons and husband. A chance to feel like a family again.

“I’d like that.” Jackson answered.

“I would too.” Stiles smiled.

Dinner was at 5:00. Lydia swooped in and managed to get Stiles a nice enough looking outfit to go to the diner in town. The two group had separated to get ready. Stiles had held his pops in a hug for a long time as he thanked him for being the best dad he could. He made sure to tell the man that he would always be the man’s son.

When 5:00 came around, Thea and Roy picked the two boys up to take them to the diner. At the diner they laughed and smiled together. They got to know more about each other’s lives. Stiles saying how much of a dick Jackson used to be. Smiling at the boy, making sure to tell him it was in good jest.

Thea told Jackson it was okay, when she was younger, she was a brat and made more than a few mistakes in her life. The family finally felt comfortable around each other, sure not as close as family should be, but it was a start. By the time they were almost done with dinner they started the essential steps to reclaim their family.

“So… I do not expect an answer now. However, we do need an answer by tomorrow. Do you intend to live with us?”

The two boys paused, breathing stopped. “Why do you need to know by tomorrow?” Jackson asked.

“We need to go back to Starling Friday.”

It was Sunday night.

The boys merely nod, both search for a proper answer.

“We don’t want to steal you from your lives. However, we do hope you will consider coming with us. I’d… I’d like to be your mom again.”

After that, they finished dinner and went back to the loft. The drive was silent as thoughts raced in the boys’ heads. What could they do? They wanted to be with their family, but the idea of leaving the pack was unbearable.

Luckily for them, they didn’t have to make a decision.

The pack and remaining Queens were already gathered in the loft when they got back. It was a little past 8:30.

Derek dragged Stiles over to sit between Lydia and him, Stiles could tell something was up immediately. There was a heavy feeling of caution in the air.

“Please just tell us what you are going to say and don’t beat around the bush.” Jackson spoke up from his spot next to Ethan.

“Well, we know that it is more than likely you both are leaving with the Queens Friday and we know the only reason you would stay is us. So, we wanted to make this weird experience easier for you.”

“If you both break up with me, I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Stiles threatened lightly, though his words did hold weight behind them.

“We have no intention of doing that.” Lydia said to him gently. “However, we did come up with a way to stay with you and for you to be able to live with the Queens.”

“We are moving to Starling City too.” Erica said, the shock on Stile’s face making her let out an airy laugh. “What? Think you could get rid of us that easily batman?”

“But what about your families? You all have lives here.” Oliver pointed out.

“I don’t, not really. I’m the town shut in everyone spreads rumors about.” Derek spoke.

“Derek became my legal guardian when my dad died. Where he goes, I go.” Isaac pointed out.

“Aiden and I don’t have any family besides you all.” Ethan added.

“Derek is my brother and legal guardian as well.” Cora pointed out.

“My parents don’t really care anymore. Since I no longer am at risk of going to a hospital every week, they have not really been in my life anyway.”

“If I move out, my parents have more money to put towards taking care of my sister.”

“Dad and I love you. You are still our family. We want to stay with you.”

“The company doesn’t need me here to run it kid. I can still run it while in Starling City.”

Finally, Lydia spoke. “My mom agrees Beacon Hills is not a good place for me. She recognizes Starling City has it’s own risks and tragedies but seemingly not as often as here. She also recognizes I’ll get better education in Starling City. So, when the Argents get a home, I move in with them. However, I must call her every day, and come down to see her every holiday.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?” Stiles spoke, tears in his eyes.

“Maybe once or twice.” Lydia smiled at him.

“What about living situation? Living in Starling can be expensive.” Felicity points out.

“My family was very wealthy before they died. When my sister was killed, the family business was given to me, as well as the family fortune. I can afford a home big enough for us to live in.” Derek assures.

The Queens all glance at each other before Thea speaks. “What if… what if you all lived with us? Our home is more than big enough for you all to have your own room. We realize you are like family to Stiles and Jackson, so we would be more than happy to have you stay with us.”

“If it is not too much trouble or bother, we would be more than happy to live with you.” Derek responded.

“Great!! That sounds like a plan! We have to leave by Friday so everyone needs to start packing and we can discuss rooming situation when we get there.” Thea smiled. She got her sons back, after all these years she has her family back. She is more then willing to accept the family they built for themselves.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

The teens waited in anticipation as the week dragged on and on. They were still made to attend class at Beacon Hills High School until Thursday since Friday is when they leave early in the morning for Starling. Going to school somehow got worse for the teens who were forced to attend class, as _everyone_ had already heard the news.

In a small town like Beacon Hills your business becomes _everyone’s_ business. Lord knows how none of them have realized they go to school with wolves. Everyone now knows that not only are Jackson and Stiles, the duo who could barely be in the same room as each other a year ago, siblings but they are Thea and Roy Queen’s sons. They also know the two boys and their ‘clique’, as they are kindly referenced to as by the rest of the school, are all leaving for Starling City.

The little group had become infamous in the school for their bizarre grouping of people and their even more bizarre behavior. Especially after their very public fallout with Scott and his little group of friends the group had been nothing but a question mark to the rest of the school.

However, this means, if the school knows then so does Scott. Goddamn it.

“So, you really are going to pack-up just like that? Leave it all behind?” Scott had confronted Stiles one of the few times Stiles had been apart from the pack. In Stiles’ scatter brained mind, he had forgotten to grab his English book and had to run out to his locker to grab it.

Why must it be him?

“Yeah Scott, just like that.” Stiles spoke, highly annoyed that Scott had the audacity to question his leaving. “I found my birth family, I have my pack, and I’ll finally get out of this godforsaken town.”

“Wow. I never thought you would reach this level of selfishness. What about the town? What about everyone who needs protection?”

“Are you finally admitting you need us? That you cannot protect this town on your own?” Stiles asks, smirk slowly appearing on his face.

“No, we got it covered. I’m just wondering when you became so selfish to not only leave this town but to also take your entire pack with you.”

“We chose to go.” Oh, bless the world for the goddess that is Lydia Martin. “It was not his decision for us to go. We all came to the decision to go with him without him knowing.” Stiles is quick to walk to his girlfriend and kiss her.

“See ya, Scotty. We won’t have to deal with each other too much longer.”

Stiles returns to his AP English Literature with Lydia in relief. Scott is one of the worst parts of Stiles’ days when the jackass decides he is entitled to Stiles’ time and answers.

The rest of the day was thankfully more normal and boring. If you ignore the eyes and whispers that follow them like the plague.

At least, it was more boring until the boys went to speak to Coach Finstock, who was not happy to see them go. Oh, what is he to do without his best players.

“How could you all do this to me? Why? Are you all in a big polyamorous relationship?” The coach asked when they went to officially quit. “I don’t judge, except Stiles and Jackson, I already new about Stiles being with the Martin girl and Hale.”

Stiles’ face goes green at the mere thought of with the coach decided was appropriate to ask about the teens’ relationship. “No, we are not in one big polyamorous relationship.” A shiver courses through both Jackson and Stiles once again. They both refuse to meet the other’s eye. “Jackson and I would like to get to know our birth family and our friends just love us so much they are willing to come with us. They are our family too.”

The coach sighed, visibly resigned. “Alright, I get it, I guess. I’m just going to miss you all. You were the best players I’ve ever had.”

“Even me?” Stiles chuckled.

“Well, you are at least funny.” Stiles stares at his coach, shock over taking his face. However, just as he is ready to cheer, coach cuts him off. “Don’t let it go to your head Bilies.”

“We’ll miss you too coach.” Jackson smiles at the man, patting his shoulder.

The boys are quick to leave for Lydia’s house right after they meet with the coach. The previous night they had discussed their plan for the week. They had decided to pack up at least two homes a day, they pack up the smaller homes/rooms first such as Lydia’s room, Erica’s room and Boyd’s room then do the bigger rooms/houses like the Argent house and Derek’s loft as those would take the longest and most likely take multiple days. Currently Derek’s, surprisingly big, loft holds himself, Cora, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan. As well as the fact that after packing up someone’s room they are to sleep at Derek’s loft until Friday.

Today:

  * Lydia’s Room: 
    * Derek
    * Stiles
    * Jackson
    * Allison
    * Isaac
    * Thea
    * Roy
  * Erica’s Room: 
    * Ethan
    * Aiden
    * Boyd
    * Cora
    * Felicity
    * Diggle
    * Cora



These are the groups they decided to tackle today first, then if they finish early enough Erica’s group would start on Boyd’s room and Lydia’s group would go to the Argent house.

Lydia had already packed a bag, or five, to bring to Derek’s to last her the rest of the week and the next just in case. They had decided that Allison and Lydia would pack her drawers and desk, Stiles and Thea take care of her closet, Isaac and Jackson pack the little knickknacks throughout the room and finally Derek and Roy are focusing on taking apart furniture. Lydia had already packed away all the things. She didn’t want others to see or handle during school. She had been given permission to skip her last two classes to start packing away any _delicate_ items.

“Guys!” Stiles called out from where he was _carefully_ folding Lydia’s clothes.

“Yeah?” Came a resounding response. Thea was besides him, every once in a while sending a soft smile to her son who would indulge her need for hugs and comfort when she needed it. He completely understood she more than likely needed comfort from her son after not seeing him for years. Lydia and Allison have finished her desk and have begun packing her dresser. Jackson was packing up the items on and in her nightstands while Isaac packed up her bookshelf. Finally, Roy and Derek were working together to take apart Lydia’s bed.

“Pops texted me and said the truck will be here in about an hour.”

“Okay!”

Stiles was brimming with excitement as he went through helping Lydia pack. He and his _mom_ were silently talking and giggling to each other as they worked together.

Maybe when they got to this will mean they get a break. Starling already has the Green Arrow to protect them and his team. Maybe they no longer have to live in constant fear of the next big bad around the corner. The Arrow team is bound to have found out about the supernatural after all the shit that went down in Starling through the years. Maybe their pack will no longer be the center of every supernatural hazard.

Speaking of supernatural…

He let out a big sigh, “babes!”

“Yeah?” They call at once, Derek just coming back from placing the mattress downstairs.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure.”

They step out into the hall, being sure to close the door behind them. Lydia’s mom was still at school, at a meeting.

“What are we going to do about other packs in Starling?” He askes them both, dreading this being a more than possible issue. The both of them chuckle at the boy and his concern, confusion overtaking Stiles’ face. “Why is this funny? I don’t know about you, but I would rather not go to war for territory.

“Because Stiles,” Lydia begins, “I’m offended you would think I of all people would not think of that little detail. Don’t worry, we got it covered.”

“That means?”

Derek briefly looks down at his feet, giving a chuckle at the clueless teen. Derek doesn’t blame him; he would be concerned as well. “That means, the territory is already ours.” Shock overtakes his face as him intakes Derek’s words. “My family’s business works from Starling as like the central hub of work our company regulates. 90% of our company is supernatural based, the other 10% is what the rest of the world sees. That means, every employee under my company is my beta now that I have the alpha power. However, it does not completely work the way our pack does.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think of our pack as the ‘inner circle’ as cheesy as it may sound. This is our pack, however, bellow that are sub-packs. They are their own packs that just happen to not have their own individual alphas and are overseen by one central ‘inner circle’ from which the alpha mainly operates.”

“Oh.” Stiles speaks in surprise. “So, these type of pack interactions act as one big business almost? Like having their own subsections?”

“Yeah, but in a more personal sense. They are still pack so I still have an emotional connection to them and as their alpha it is still my obligation to protect them. However, our ‘inner circle’ is the pack that I reside most with, the group of people I go to first, the ones I go to advice for first.”

“Thank god.” The younger man sighs. “For a second I was really worried this would be what did us in.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Derek smiled at his boyfriend.

“How have you been able to still be alpha there but live here?”

“Well, all of those times I would leave Beacon Hills for a time, I would visit and check on them. They are very understanding of my need to stay with you all. We agreed for me to stay here until we were all ready to leave Beacon Hills.” Derek smiled at the younger, a swell of pride overtaking him at the thought of the pack in Starling getting to meet his mates.

“Wow, I feel like some celebrity.” He chuckled to himself as he thought about meeting Derek’s other pack.

“You both kind of are. You are the Alpha’s mates.”

“Well, I expect a parade to welcome us.” Stiles was obviously joking but a small part of him would not be surprised if they did. Wolves are devoted to pack and have a difficult time being apart too long.

“This is a big deal for all of us, including them. They finally get their Alpha to stay permanently with them, get to meet the Alpha’s mates and inner circle so…”

“So be prepared to be greeted like the queen of England.” Lydia’s angelic voice concluded.

With that conclusion the three made it back to Lydia’s room and made quick work to help everyone pack the rest of the room.

This would continue for the rest of the week and the family was successfully packed by Friday. They had a moving team to bring everything to the home in Starling. Thursday was the absolute worse day to go to school. They each bubbled in anticipation as they continued to stare at the clock.

“So… I guess this is it.”

Stiles should have honestly expected to run into Scott before he lift. He should have realized the boy would not let him go that easily. Even after abandoning Stiles and throwing him away, he made sure to let Stiles know he was there. Let him know what he was missing.

“Yeah Scott.” Stiles threw his bag into the Jeep; they were having the jeep flown in and the Queens are going to have it repaired as soon as it is brought to the city. “This is it. We are done and never have to see each other again.”

“I cannot believe you are throwing your life away. For what? A family that abandoned you?”

Stiles let out a low, dark chuckle. “If you knew anything Scott, you would realize how utterly false that statement is. They did not abandon me. I was ripped from them. I’m not giving anything up, nothing important at least. I have my pack, I have pops and Allison, and I have my birth family.”

Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder to see Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and Cora walking towards him. The four gathered into the jeep, Stiles hopping into the jeep right after. “Goodbye Scott. We never have to see each other again.”

With that, he drove off. Hopefully, leaving the other boy behind forever.

* * *

The very next day Derek would hand over the ownership of the building the loft resided in, to Malia. Malia was the only person Stiles wished he did not have to leave behind, but he knew this was for the best. With tears and tight hugs, they left what little family the pack was leaving behind before gathering into the private jet.

They flew off.

Never looking back to Beacon Hills again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems more rushed than the previous or not as well written. This was just a transition chapter to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles didn’t know how else to describe his new home as, other than _beautiful._ The homes could house at least five families and not be claustrophobic. The completely stone outer walls gave an air of sophistication and the size could intimidate any man. There was no neighbors for miles and there was a modestly sized home a little further down the land owned by the Queens. This home was meant for servants and their family, but it has not been used for years now. This is where Chris would live.

However, Stiles chose to live in the main home with the pack, as well as Allison.

They preferred the pack staying under one roof even if that hadn’t been the situation before. Chris had no intention of living in the Queen mansion, with the amount of weapons he stores and just the fact he preferred to live independently.

The pack was given the rooms on the third floor of the west wing as their bedrooms. Certain people preferred to room together such as Erica and Cora (a surprising but compatible pair). Isaac preferred to have someone with him to help him through his nightmares, so Boyd offered to room with him. As well as the twins chose to room together. Other people preferred to have their own rooms or were not allowed to room together.

Their things had reached them mere hours after they reached the new home as they had all been placed in a separate jet. They spent the entire first day unpacking and with the help of wolf strength and stamina, they were able to finish by sundown.

At the very end of the hall to the left is Erica and Cora’s room. The room was a nice size to fit them both comfortably and not overlap too much. Cora’s side of the room was very minimal with a queen sized bed, a bookshelf filled to the brim, a wardrobe and desk. She was never a person to pack too much as she was used to always being on the run or only having the clothes on her back after the fire. Erica’s side of the room had a couple posters of her favorite movies on the wall, Marvel of course, a queen sized bed with a chest at the foot of it. She got the closet as she had the most clothes. Her bookshelf had comics with figures of superheroes and picture of the pack scatter across it. Her own desk with a gaming setup.

Across from them is Allison’s room. Her room is simple and very similar to the one she had in Beacon Hills. Her white dresser had pictures of the Argent family and the pack and the only difference is her black bookshelf had books from different mythologies and amongst the shelves there are also pictures that she painted of the creatures in the books. Her desk had different paints and brushes and art supplies placed carefully together. And, of course, her full arsenal tucked safely away under her bed in a trunk and carefully tucked in the back of her closet.

Lydia’s room was also very similar to her room in Beacon Hills as well. The walls are purple, and her tan carpet is covered in the center by a dark purple rug. Her bed sat in the center of the room with her nightstands on both sides. She had pictures scattered throughout the room of the pack and her mom. Her, to the left of her bed, dresser has a mirror over it that is lined with silver. Her makeup is neatly placed on top of it. At the foot of her bed is a little seat with pillows placed carefully on top. Her two bookshelves is filled to the brim with school books and books on mythology and placed on both sides of her desk that held her laptop and supplies.

Across from her is Derek’s room. His room is very simple and minimal. Derek prefers only having his essentials as he does not see the reason to go all out. His bed is in the middle of two nightstands and his dresser is to the rights. He does not have a desk, instead he has a little chair between two bookshelves. One bookshelf is filled with mythology books and the other is filled with books he just enjoys reading. However, scattered throughout his room as well are pictures of his pack. He couldn’t bare to part with those.

Next to his room is Ethan and Aiden. Their room had two beds on the opposite side of the room from each other in the corners. Their desks are between their beds with their respective computers and supplies. They shared a dresser as they did not have too many clothes and they had a gray rug in the center of their room.

Across from them is Boyd and Isaac. Similar to Aiden and Ethan’s room, their room didn’t have too much stuff. Boyd’s side of the room has his bed in the center with a nightstand on both sides. On top of his nightstands are pictures of his family and pack. His dresser is at the foot of his bed and his desk is down in the corner by the door. Isaac was not allowed to have much when he lived with his father, it has been hard to grow out of that. His bed is in the corner of his room and his dresser is next to it. In the bottom corner is Isaac’s desk with a gaming setup that Derek gave him on his last birthday. He only had pictures of the pack and those are carefully placed on top of his dresser.

Stiles and Jackson’s rooms are last. They both suspect this is on purpose, that their rooms are on the very beginning of the hall. However, they did not say anything about it.

Stiles’ room is next to Isaac and Boyd’s. His room has his bed in the upper corner with one nightstand. His dresser being on the other side of the same wall with all his lacrosse stuff. The rest of his room is like a library. He has many bookshelves carefully organized depending on use. There are the mythology books, schoolbooks, and books he enjoys reading for fun. In the center of his shelves is his desk with his pinup board above it.

Finally, Jackson’s room. His room is next to Ethan and Aiden’s. He has his bed in the center with nightstands on both sides. His shelves have all of his sports trophies on them and his lacrosse gear hung up next to it. His dresser is to the right of his bed while his desk is to the left. He has different pictures placed all around the room of the pack, as well as the lacrosse team in Beacon Hills.

When everything is finished the new family meets up for a night of pizza and movies. Their laughter filled the air as they ignored the movie and talked.

“Allison, no!” Stiles laughed as he threw a pillow at his sister.

“And then,” She laughed as she caught the pillow, “and then he walked up to our teacher and said, ‘I guess that’s why your wife gets more pleasure from her hand then you.’”

“And he was thirteen when he did this?” Thea asked for clarification amidst her laughing fit.

“Not one of my best moments.” Stiles spoke as an answer.

“I don’t know.” Oliver laughed, “You put your teacher in his place. You are definitely a Queen.”

“Well, my teacher tried to report me to pops. He was not happy and promptly scared the shit out of my teacher. Never picked on me again.”

“It is a wonder what protective parents may do.” Roy smiled.

“Yeah, I remember one time mom found out I was being bullied. She marched up to the girl’s house and to this day I do not know what she said to make her stop.” Thea smiled at Oliver as they remembered their mom and what she did for them.

“I wonder what it would have been like, getting to know my grandparents.” Jackson admitted.

“They would have loved you.” Thea admitted. “Both of you. I remember mom would dote and say how excited she was for when she got grandchildren. That at she wanted was to love and spoil them. Dad shared the sentiment but reminded us they don’t want them too soon.”

“Yeah, mom would have loved to watch you both grow up.” Oliver smiled.

“Good to know.” Stiles smiled as he curled deeper into Derek’s side.

The conversation drifted from there into random conversations. Diggle had to leave as he had his own family to get home to. It got to one in the morning when they finally dispersed to bed.

_“We are going to kill them all Stiles”_

_“No, you are not real. We killed you.”_

_“If that were true then why am I still in your head?”_

_“I…I don’t…”_

_“You don’t what?” It taunts._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“I think it is quite obvious Stiles. I never left!” It continued to cackle._

_“No, I will not kill for you!”_

_“But you already have.”_

_Two figures appear at his feet, bloody and limp._

_“Derek…”_

_The first body took on the appearance of the man burned to death and shot._

_“Lydia…”_

_The second body took on the appearance of the girl riddled with cuts and bruises._

_“No… no… no…NO!” He screamed and screamed, trying to wake them._

_Blood covered his body as he raised his hand to show a knife covered in blood._

_The bodies multiplied and soon all of the pack was dead at his feet._

_“Nice job, boy.” A voice of a man spoke. A voice that had been seared into his memory in all the worse ways. “Maybe you are an Argent after all…”_

He woke up screaming, arms wrapped around him.

“Stiles!” A deep voice cries to him.

“Stiles it’s okay! It was just a dream!” A softer voice attempts to soothe him.

A slowly comes to recognize his surroundings and sees the pack and his family crowded together at the door.

“He’s… he’s…” Stiles attempts to speak, but his voice is shaking from pure fear. “You were both…”

“We are okay. Nothing happened.” Lydia reminds him.

“He’s back…”

“No, he is not. He’s gone, he is dead.” She continues to remind him as Derek soothes Stiles.

Seeing as the two are taking care of Stiles, the rest of the pack and family leave them to comfort the terrified teen.

“What was that?” Oliver asked the other teens.

“Stiles suffers from nightmares. They can range so some nights are not as bad as others. Tonight, was a bad night.” Erica admits.

“Who was he referring to? Stiles said ‘he’?” Roy continued to ask.

“No one.” Allison was quick to answer. “Just someone who continuously appears in Stiles’ nightmares.” It may not have been a lie, but it still did not satisfy the group of adults in front of them.

“Then, why did Lydia insist he was dead?” Felicity jumped in, more concerned than accusational.

The teens seemed to clam up at that, unsure of how to answer.

Thankfully, Jackson managed to think of something. “He thought he got rid of the person in his dreams. He thought it was ‘killed off’, so to speak.”

It was a shitty excuse, but no one could think of anything else to say.

The adults, realizing the teens would not say any more than that, release the teens to their rooms.

However, the adults were not idiots and remained awake.

They gathered in a room on the forth floor of the manner. The room is decked out in computers and different setups for Felicity to use. This room is meant to help her work from home after taking over Palmer Tech when Ray left with the Legends. It also allowed her an easy place to reach on emergencies when she could not get to the Arrowcave on time.

“I want a full background check on all of them. Full reports on any crime that took place in Beacon Hills.”

“But aren’t we invading their privacy by doing this?” Thea asked, uncomfortable of the idea of going behind her sons’ back like this.

“Did you not hear Stiles? He is clearly terrified of someone and I want to know why. There is no way those were just regular dreams. Something happened to him.” Oliver insisted, knowing the signs of PTSD far too well.

By the time he finished speaking, Felicity had a full background on everyone and every crime taken place in Beacon Hills over the past few years.

“Felicity?” Roy asked upon noticing her startled expression.

“Well, Beacon Hills has had quite the colorful history over the past few years. There was the Hale Fire Derek told us about. It took the lives of eight adults and thirteen children. They had originally thought it to be an accident until Kate Argent was found guilty of starting the fire. She had a few accomplices, however both she and all of them were killed in a series of mountain lion attacks.” Felicity paused. “That’s odd.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“They were the only ones killed in the mountain lion attacks. As well as Laura Hale, Derek’s older sister. It also states that not far from Kate’s body was found the body of Peter Hale. He had previously been catatonic patient at the hospital. His body was found burned and mauled.”

“Didn’t Derek say his uncle killed his sister?”

“Yep, and hear this, Derek was originally a suspect of her death. After finding the top half of her body buried on the grounds of the burned Hale Manor. Stiles and Scott McCall were the ones who accused him. However, this was proven false upon Derek having airtight alibi as he was in New York at the time of the crime taking place.” Felicity pulled up another case report. They continued to sift through the many case files of Beacon Hills until they reached the most recent one. Then, they began to look into the teens themselves. “Well, Derek has everything we expect. Except for the fact that when he was a teenager his girlfriend, Paige, was killed.”

“I do not trust Derek.” Oliver mumbled.

“Well, the rest of them are not pretty either.” Felicity reveals.

The groups hearts wretched while looking through each of the teens separate backgrounds. They seemed to have nothing to do with one another until only the past few years. This certainly catches them off guard. The group acted like they new each other their whole lives. However, some of them hated each other until a year ago.

“I thought epilepsy was incurable.” Roy spoke up as they read through Erica’s file.

“It is. There may be medicine to help those diagnosed with epilepsy but there has been no cure.” Felicity reveals. Once they finished with Erica’s file they are quick to move to the last one, Stiles.

Everything seemed normal. They knew he constantly moved for his adoptive parents’ work. Knew that everything before the age of seven is unknown. Then, when he arrived to Beacon hills his life seemed to turn for the worst. “On the same night Boyd and Erica went missing Stiles was admitted to the hospital after suffering from what could only be described as torture. He had lashings of a whip all across his back as well as external and internal bruising. Burns seeming from electrocution. After being admitted to the hospital his grandfather dies from cancer. His mother also killed herself a week or so prior to this.”

“Oh my god…” Thea’s eyes could be described as nothing more than murderous rage.

“What do we do?” Roy asked Oliver while he placed a secure hand around his wife’s waist. As though afraid she will run upstairs and confront the teens.

“We cannot do much for now. However, it might be time the Arrow makes a personal introduction to Derek Hale.”


	5. Chapter 4

“Der?” He murmurs as he holds Lydia close to his chest. She had drifted off to sleep a few minutes before. “Are they really gone?”

“Yes, they all are. They cannot hurt you anymore.”

“Peter came back.” He reminds the older. “Who says they can’t?”

“If they ever came back, we would take care of it.” Derek pauses, turning Stiles to him but careful not to jostle Lydia too much. “We will always protect you.”

Stiles is silent, he recognizes that is not a true promise. No one can guarantee something like that. However, he appreciates it no matter what.

“Stiles,” Lydia murmurs from his chest. “I felt them die,” she reaches a hand up to softly hold his cheek, “they are gone. The Nogitsune was destroyed, and Gerard was killed.”

“What about Kate?” He murmurs, causing Derek to tense.

“That was before my powers were fully active, so I am not sure, However, I can say Peter killed her. You saw him rip out her throat. How could she survive that?”

“You are right.” He nods absent mindedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for being scared.” Derek assures. “You have every right to be after the last couple years.”

They curl close together, Lydia and Derek not moving to leave for their own rooms.

Stiles can feel the tense air of the kitchen suffocating him. He knows his parents and uncle are not nearly satisfied enough with whatever excuse they were given last night. He had not even bothered to ask.

It does not take a rocket scientist to know they did not bye it. It does not take a rocket scientist to notice their side glances towards Derek. How they seem to walk on glass around him. The confused glances they give Erica. Stiles honestly is honestly convinced they are each horrible at poker.

“So, one day in and there is already family drama.” He decides to speak out of pocket. The room around him freezes. He turns to the adults, who are huddled together apart from the teens and Derek. “Look, last night was just a bad nightmare. As I am sure they tried to explain to you.” He attempts to play off.

“Please don’t lie.” Oliver responds bluntly. “As a person with PTSD, it is pretty obvious to that you nightmares are not ‘just nightmares’.”

“Well, frankly it is something I am no where near sharing with those who were not there when it originally happened. They know that.” The room is silent as he looks at the adults with sad eyes. “I’m sorry.”

The room grows slightly more uncomfortable as Stiles turns back around and leans on Lydia’s shoulder. The room’s tension did not lighten until the adults had to leave for their respective jobs. The teens were to start school Tuesday, leaving Monday for them to get used to their new surroundings.

“Do you all want to go to the company today?” Derek speaks, hoping to avert their attention away from the awkward situation with the adults. “I have to go in today anyway. Everyone there is either supernatural or know of the supernatural. They would love to meet the Alpha’s inner circle.”

“I’m down!” Stiles smiles. “Although, before we left Beacon Hills you said they would treat us like the queen of England. How true is that?”

“Well, I asked them to calm it down. However, do expect pampering.” He laughed off nervously. “Don’t let it go to your head though.” He is quick to remind upon seeing the look on Erica’s face.

“Well, let’s all go get ready then!”

With that they all separated to their respective room to change for the day.

Derek’s main company building is quite extravagant. What seemed to be a place of science is actually so much more.

“Our company specializes in many things. Mainly those having to do with the supernatural.” Derek had explained on the way. “From supernatural adoption, technology, health studies, and many other things.”

“How do they all retain to the supernatural?” Erica had asked.

“Well, some supernatural children lose their families at young ages. We do not want a case like Malia’s where a supernatural child ends up in a family that does not know what to do with them. As well as using the supernatural to solve human illnesses. As you know not all are receptive to the bite and may die if given to them. So, we try to work around that. Like Erica’s epilepsy. While she was receptive to the bite, not all those who have epilepsy are. So, we use a mix of supernatural techniques as well as human techniques to try to cure these types of illnesses. We also specialize in offering counseling or therapy to the supernatural. As well as more. However, to the rest of the world we are merely another science company.”

Of course, the Hale family, one of the biggest packs in the world, would own a company like that.

The pack was expecting to be overwhelmed at first by everyone else when they stepped into the building. However, no one, except maybe the secretary in the front, so much as looked at them. They were merely led to the elevator.

“The first five floors are all used as a cover up. None of the pack, except the secretary, use those floors. Unless we actually need to, for when someone important visits the building. However, the main people who visit our company are all supernatural. All those people in the lobby were just supernatural creatures passing through Starling. They come to us for assistance, advice, and other things when they enter Starling.”

Once the elevator opened to the sixth floor all Stiles could see was confetti and all he could here is cheering. Various voices thankful to have their alpha back and others interested in his inner circle. Specifically, his mates.

“Alpha Hale,” A singular voice speaks over the crowd, “we are all grateful to see you again.” The one who spoke is a Korean man with dark brown hair that has a purple tint to it.

“You all as well.” Derek speaks shortly. “I trust you took care of them while I was away.”

The other merely nods, a bright and friendly smile across his face.

“Thank you so much.” Derek says with extreme sincerity.

“It was my honor.” The boy says, bowing to the group. “It was the least I could do. Besides, I had help.” Behind him is a group of seven other Korean men.

“Well, you should all return to work.” Derek speaks. “I promise to come by and speak to you all.”

The giant pack is quick to disperse apart from that man who spoke earlier and his friends. “Are you sure, sir?” There seemed to be genuine concern in his eyes. Stiles may understand that concern. He has never seen Derek speak so much in one go. Even to them.

“It’s fine.” He assures before the other group leaves for the elevator they entered in.

“Well, time for a tour I suppose.”

They are first introduced to each member of the science division.

“This is Andrea.” He introduced them to a kind Spanish woman not much older than them. “She is the head of the science division, specifically the health science division.”

That is how it goes until they reach the last group. By then it was 2 pm when they were introduced to almost everyone in the pack. Both supernatural and human members of the pack. The pack has a wide variety of creatures like wolves, kitsunes, fairies, witches, and more. They even met a mermaid.

“Our final group takes care of all supernatural illegal activity in this city. This is the division Chris is the head of.”

They walk in to find a decked out police station. Or what looked like a police station. A whole half of the thirtieth floor is dedicated to it. There is a forensics lab, a couple of cells reinforced for any supernatural, an investigation room. Even a morgue for autopsies.

“There is no way only eight people run this entire station.” Stiles mumbles.

“It’s possible!” A bright voice appears. A blonde boy, one of the one who stood behind Chris earlier. “We specialize in supernatural crime in this city. We track the crimes in the city. If we find out it was supernatural, we give the situation to Derek. We double as a task force of sorts. If he deems it is safe enough for the eight of us to take care of on our own, we take care of it. If not, we gather other necessary members of the pack. Even when he was in Beacon Hills, we would send case files to him.” The boy pauses, as though he realizes something. “I am Felix by the way.”

He turns to the group behind him, who had been working on their own assignments.

“There is Minho.” A dark brown haired male with cat like eyes. “He specializes in forensic and autopsies here.” Then a black haired boy. “This is Seungmin, he also specializes and helps Minho in forensics.” Then a boy with the eyes of a fox. “This is Jeongin, he specializes in investigations.” Next to Jeongin is a boy who may be pretty short but has arms the size of Stiles’ head. “Changbin, he specializes in interrogations for obvious reasons.” Then behind him is a blonde taller than all of them. “Hyunjin, he sprinkles himself throughout. However, he prefers to work in investigation.” Then the boy next to Felix who looks like a squirrel. “This is Jisung, he specializes in investigation and interrogation.”

He couldn’t help but notice someone was missing. “Where is Chris?” Lydia asked before he could.

“Oh he is in his looking over our newer case files.” Hyunjin says, guiding them to the back where Chris is staring intently at the pinup board.

“Chris!” Minho speaks, wrapping an arm around him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry alpha!” He bows to the group.

“It is alright, you are busy.”

“Yeah, just a couple new cases. Nothing too alarming as of now. It doesn’t seem like anything we can’t handle.”

“Our Chrissy here specializes in every aspect of our investigations.” Minho smiles at the group, making the leader blush.

Stiles, slowly raising his hand, “I have a couple questions for you all if I don’t mind.” The group merely nods as that. “Well, how you do not mind me asking but, how are you all able to do this stuff? You all look our age.”

“Well, none of us are really the age we look.” Chris begins to explain. “I am a vampire, the oldest of our group. Minho is an elf. Hyunjin is a Nephilim. Changbin over there is a demon. Although don’t be afraid. Not all demons are evil. Jeongin is half kitsune and half elf. He got the immortal life of an elf, but he is mostly kitsune. Jisung is also a vampire. I was the one to turn him. Felix is a fairy.” That somehow does not surprise Stiles at all. “Finally, Seungmin is an angel.”

“An angel with serious attitude.” Hyunjin mumbles to himself, causing said angel to jab him in the ribs.

“Aren’t angels and demons supposed to be in their own realms?” Lydia asks.

“Despite popular belief there is no heaven and hell. Not even we know anything of the afterlife, or even if there is one. We were born and raised on Earth like everyone else. However, our numbers are slim for a multitude of reasons.” Seungmin explains.

The group nods in understanding.

“I had another question.” Stiles spoke.

“Ask away.” Minho says, burying his face in Chris neck, making the older blush.

“Well, how do you handle all the crime in the city by yourself?”

“Well, it can get hectic and overwhelming sometimes. However, there are some cases that are very obviously human or supernatural. As well as people like the Arrow help greatly. Without knowing it, he has taken out many supernatural criminals.” Chris explains. “We have worked at this job long enough to pick up on clues rather quickly. As well as the fact that we have supernatural stamina helps a lot. Along with the angels, Nephilims, fairies, and elves being some of the smartest creatures in the world. Doing this job surprisingly leaves enough time for our personal lives.”

Stiles, still slightly confused, accepts the answer with a nod.

They soon leave after further light conversation with the group. They leave to the top floor, where the inner circle resides, and the alpha’s office is.

“You should all head home and get ready for school tomorrow. I have some things I need to catch up on. I may not be home till late.”

“We can stay and help.” Stiles proposes, making Derek smile.

“No, it is alright. I am sure your parents want to see you. You also cannot expect them to be okay with you staying out too late.”

“If you say so. However, call us if you need help.” Lydia reminds, the pack nodding.

“I will.” He kisses Lydia and Stiles goodbye before sending them on their way.

It was nearing midnight. Derek being nearly done with the work had to catch up on. The few things Chris couldn’t send him or take care of himself. Most of the others in the building were gone except for Chris, Minho, and a few others.

Suddenly, as he was packing to leave for the night, the glass behind him shatters. He tumbles over his desk, ready for a fight. However, before he unleashes the fangs and claws, he smells the distinct smell of _human._

Turning around, he sees the Arrow has crashed into his office.

“Derek Hale, I think it is time to talk.”

“Then, talk.”

“I know you. I know what you are capable of. I just want to know, what do you intend for those teenagers?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you are not entirely innocent in the string of deaths that plagued Beacon Hills. I just need to figure out your role. What do you intend for those teens?”

“Listen jackass, you clearly do not know anything. How about you leave before things get ugly.” Stiles was rubbing off on him a bit too much.

“Step one foot out of line Derek Hale and I will not hesitate to put an arrow through you.”

“I would like to see you try.” Were the last words he was able to say to them man before the Arrow jumped out of the room.

As Derek stood there, pondering, he picked up on a distinct scent.

“Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry but Stray Kids are my favorite artists so... I just wanted to)


End file.
